


Julian Capulet

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Merlin as Juliet, Romeo and Juliet AU, Traditional Art, or Colin Morgan as Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Morgan (or Merlin, whatever you wish) as a genderbent Juliet Capulet. GUESS WHO'S ROMEO?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian Capulet

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought Eoin Macken/Gwaine, sorry. It's actually Bradley James/Arthur.
> 
> Anyways, I decided to draw this because we're reading Romeo and Juliet in class. I GOT THE PART OF TYBALT, LORD OF CATS!
> 
> Here's the cast:
> 
> Juliet: Merlin  
> Romeo: Arthur  
> Mercutio: Gwaine  
> Benvolio: Lancelot  
> Paris: Will  
> Tybalt: Valiant  
> Rosaline: Mithian (or Gwen)  
> Lord and Lady Capulet: Balinor and Hunith  
> Lord and Lady Montague: Uther and Igraine  
> The Prince: Iselder maybe?  
> Nurse: Gauis lol


End file.
